Welcome to the Age of Darkness
by Venomous angel of darkness
Summary: Don't know how this will go. First fanfic so don't be harsh don't know how to explain it. Seth Rollins is in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- introduction to the girls and the girls' debut

Everything was normal in the WWE but that was going to change. Nothing stayed normal for too long and tonight the Divas' division would be turned upside down. Why? Tonight would be the debut of three new divas. They were treated like the femal version of The Sheild in NXT and that was exactly what the WWE needed.

The first member introduced will be Hannah, known onscreen as Hayley Riley. She's considered the pretty one of the group. She's also the most vicious and aggressive member. Hannah is tall and curvy yet skinny. She has long, blonde ringlet hair, which she dyed in highschool. She has hzel eyes, pink lips and a caramel skin tone. She's one of those girls who can wear whatever they want. her wrestling style is a mixture of all of them but some people think Divas shouldn't do some of the moves. She's originally from England but mastered an American accent pretty quickly.

The next one introduced will be Melissa, Hannah's best friend since highschool. She looks a lot like Paige. They're the same height, have the same body, have the same skin tone and both have raven black hair. The differences are Melissa has light green eyes while Paige has dark green eyes and Melissa has her nose pierced not her lip. Melissa is the powerhouse of the group, who is protective over her teammates. A great person to have on your team I'm sure you'll agree.

The last one is Carly, Melissa's cousin and Hannah's other best friend. Her and Melissa look and are nothing alike. Melissa is a goth, Carly is a girly girl. Melissa's favourite colour is black, Carly's is pink. Enough about Melissa compared to Carly. Lets just talk about Carly. She's a tall, tanned, skinny girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She's the underestimated one. She's also the highflyer of the group. She's super girly and loves doing girly things and hanging out with friends.

Together they are known as The Angels of Darkness. They want to help make the Divas' division good again. They can do it and they will. How they'll do it only they know. They'll take out the Divas who are jokes to them and replace them with talented NXT Divas. Watch out WWE. The Angels of Darkness are here and they're not leaving anytime soon.

Later that night RAW

Paige had just run out of time on the beat the clock challenge, making Charlotte the number one contender for Nikki's WWE Divas championship, when Team Bella came out and Nikki held up her championsghip, taunting Charlotte as the countdown for Nikki's title reign began. Brie and Alicia started walking down the ramp as Paige and Becky got out of the ring to fight them. Suddenly, the lights in the arena went out, confusing everybody.

Nobody knew what was happening except for the people involved and the people organising it. None of the commentaters knew what was happening. Just then the lights came on and the Angels of Darkness were behind Nikki, smirking. The commentaters exclaimed their confusion and told Nikki not to turn around. Nikki ignored this and turned around to be met with Hayley (Hannah's ring name) doing a backflip, dropkicking Nikki in the process, and landing on her feet. Melissa and Carly went on the attack, stomping on and kicking Nikki as she layed on the ground. Hayley smiled as she watched the beat down, obviously enjoying it. Paige and Becky were fighting Brie and Alicia so they couldn't help their teammate. Just then Hayley got Nikki up and hit a sit-out powerbomb on her. She got Nikki up again and the Angels of Darkness hit the Angelic Destroyer(Melissa and Carly clothesline you while Hayley spears you) then leave through the crtowd to the concession stands.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so try not to be to harsh. Review and favourite for more. Give some helpful suggestions and follow if you want


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far. Before I get started, just know I'm not the best at typing so there will be a few mistakes. Without further to do, lets get to it.

Chapter 2

Meeting The Shield and the first argument.

When Hannah, Melissa and Carly got back to the concession stands, they were ecstatic. Their debut had gone perfectly and they couldn't have been happier. However, what happened afterwards would make that happiness turn to anger.

In the concession stands, as usual, The Shield were getting ready for thier match, which was after the Divas' match, so they hadn't seen much of the match but had seen the debut. They weren't happy or amused at all. The Shield thought that The Angels of Darkness were supposed to be the Diva version of them but didn't consider the new girls that. The Shield assumed they were just like the Divas that didnt really care about wrestling. How wrong they were.

Just then a very excited voice said,"Omg! We did it! We didn't mess up! We're WWE Divas now."

"Oh my god. You are way too excited. You need to shut up and calm down." Hannah said, her British accent coming out slightly, making Melissa look at her.

"Didn't know you were British." Dean called over.

"Yeah? That's probably because you don't know me." Hannah called back, rolling her eyes slightly. She had the feeling she knew what he would say and she wouldn't like it. Probably the same thing she'd heard a million times.

"Why would I want to get to know a diva? You're probably just like all these other Divas. You don't care about wrestling or entertaining people. you're just doing it for the money." Dean said. He never was the type of person who kept his opinions to himself, even the opinions he had on people he didn't know. Little did he know, Hannah was like that. they were more alike than he realised.

"Oh really?" Hannah asked, smirking."Well I guess that means the award for the biggest douchebag goes to you. Who are you by the way?" Hannah asked, the smirk never leaving her face at his scilence and shocked expression. This could be fun or just plain bad, depending on his next sentence.

"Douchebag? Really? Thought you could do better than that but you should know who I am. Since you don't know who I am, I'm Dean Ambrose. Who are you?" Dean fired back, glaring at her.

"Wait,what? You're Dean Ambrose? Goddamn, I'm constantly compared to a douchebag with his head so far up his own ass, even the world's strongest man couldn't pull it out. That has to be the worst news ever." Hannah said, obviously not very happy with being compared to him. " Wait a minute, that was rude. You asked me who I was and I didn't tell you. I try not tobe rude so I'm Hannah. My ring name is Heyley Riley and in NXT I'm considered the Diva version of you. Why? I don't know. I just am. Anyway, if that's all we'll be on our way."

Just as Hannah was about to go, Carly stopped her.

"Can Melissa and I go meet the other Shield members?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not the boss of you. Do what you want." Hannah said, smiling at them before walking away.

"Be careful"Melissa said as she walked past Dean. Dean looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "With Hannah I mean. She's a great friend. She's sweet, friendly, funny, cool and whenever you're around her you have fun. But that's only if you're her friend. The way you're going, you'll see what it's like when she doesn't like you." Melissa expalained, a warning clear on her voice. After that Melissa left and went over to meet Roman and Seth.

"You're wrong about her." a British accent said to him. He turned to see Paige walking away then looked at Melissa." God, they look alike." Dean said


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys today I'm uploading two chapters since I'm not writing any tomorrow. Anyway lets get on with it. Review for more. Like and follow. I'll probably keep writing anyway so lets do this.

Chapter three

Melissa and Carly meet Seth and Roman, the girls meet the Divas and the Smackdown debut.

Monday night on Raw, concession stands.

After Hannah had left and Melissa had warned Dean, Melissa caught up with Carly, who was heading towards Seth and Roman. They just wanted to meet the other Shield members then they'd go find Hannah.

Seth and Roman were talking about their match that was coming up, when the girls walked over, smiling. They shared Dean's opinion on the girls and didn't want to talk to them but it looked like they'd have to.

"Hey." Melissa said, smiling at Seth."Hi. I'm Carly and this is Melissa. We're two of the new Divas and cousins."Carly said happily. She was obviously excited to meet them. She had been a big fan since their debut at Survivor Series in 2012.

"Hey. I'm Roman. This is Seth. Look, as much as we want to talk to you girls and as lovely as it is to meet you, we're kinda busy." Roman replied, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Oh, okay."Carly said, the sadness dripping from her voice. "Well it was nice meeting you guys. We'll see you around." Carly added, giving a sad smile that made Roman feel bad. He didn't know why, though.

"Hey, I wish we could stay and talk to you but we can't. Our match is coming up soon." Roman said, feeling extremely guilty.

"Oh, it's okay we understand. You're both busy me-" Carly said, getting cut off by Melissa.

"If you don't wan to talk to us, that's fine. But don't stand there and lie about wanting to because I'm really not buying this. Hannah was right when she said all male wrestlers do is lie. I should've listened. I mean, you may have Carly buying in to your crap but that's only because she wants to believe it. She has been a fan of you guys since your debut and so have I. We've been so excited to meet you but now I'm just disapointed because Hannah was right again. I've always thought Hannah thought all of that because of things they say to her but now I see that's not true. She doesn't have a favourite WWE Superstar because she says all the guys she has seen as heroes and inspirations are also the guys who told her she couldn't do certain things because she's a woman. Her inspirations and heroes are the people who do things differently and don't let people tell them what they can and can't do. Her head is screwed on right. I should've listened. She knows what she's talking about." Melissa ranted angrily.

"So we lied about wanting to talk to you, so what? Atleast we were nice about it." Seth yelled at her.

"Honestly, I'd rather you tell me the truth than be nice. Atleast I know I can trust you, when you tell the truth." Melissa fired back.

"I can't believe it. Hannah was right again. All male wrestlers are douchebags with their heads up their asses. We should've believed her. This was a bad idea." Carly said upset.

After that, they walked away, not giving them chance to reply. They went to the Divas' locker room but Hannah wasn't there. The other Divas were though. "Hey, I'm Melissa and this is Carly. We're two of the new Divas." Melissa said, smiling as she introduced them.

The other Divas introduced themselves and they all talked for a bit. "Anyway, we need to go find Hannah. Have you seen her?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, she came in looking angry, grabbed something out of her bag and left, mumbling something about going to the car park."Nikki replied, recounting the events.

"Okay, thanks." Melissa said, leaving with Carly. They made their way to the parking lot, where Hannah was stood, smoking as she stared at the wall. They knew she was pissed. That was the only time she smoked.

"You were right"Melissa said, announcing her presence and making Hannah turnto look at her. "About The Shield." Melissa added, seeing the evil look cross Hannah's face as she turned to look at her.

"I can't be bothered with this right now. Lets just go." Hannah said, putting out her cigarette and going to the Divas' locker room. She quickly packed her bag and was about to leave when the other Divas stopped her, introducing themselves to her. "Hi, I'm Hannah." she replied, smiling, before leaving with Carly and Melissa.

Tuesday, Smackdown Tapings

Nikki was in the ring with Brie and Alicia, the countdown for her title reign continuing on the titantron. She was bragging about her title reign, when she suddenly turned serious. "Those of you who saw Raw saw me getting attacked by three women." Nikki began as the crowd cheered. "Well, apparently those women are the new Divas: Hayley Riley, Melissa and Carly, the Angels of Darkness. They're brand new from NXT and, on Raw, they attacked me for no reason. so, Angels of Darkness, you better get out here because I want answers."Nikki demanded.

Beautiful Monster by Ne-yo surrounded the arena but then went off and the titantron went balck. Words scrolled across before writing the words" Hello, WWE Universe. Welcome to the Age of Darkness.

Then the titantron switched to a camera,backstage. It got picked, showing Hayley in the middle, smirking, withe Carly and Melissa on either side. "Hello WWE Universe. I am Hayley Riley and these are my best friends and tag team partners, Carly and Melissa." Hayley said.

"And we are the Angels of Darkness. Now, team Bella, I don't think you know who you're dealing with."Melissa said.

"Yeah, I mean, it sounded like you were telling us to come down to the ring but we both know you don't really want that, don't we?"Hayley asked."We both know what would happen, if we stepped in the ring with you. We'd destry you. We're unlike anyone you've ever fought before. We're different. We do things differently. So we'll answer your questions from here."Hayley said, gesturing for Nikki to carry on.

"Okay, I can live with that reply."Nikki started."So, first question, why did you attack me of all people?"Nikki asked, obviously not happy with their actions.

"Because you're exactly the type of person we target. A joke. The only reason you still have that championship is because your sister helped you. You wouldn't even have that title if it wasn't for Brie. You have her to thank for your reign of terror around here. You really don't deserve it."Hayley said.

"Lies. You're a liar!"Nikki yelled, pointing at Hayley, who laughed and shook her head.

"No! You're the liar. You lie to all these people every time you come out here and open your mouth to speak."Hayley fired back, pointing at Nikki.

"You know what, I don't need to take this from you. I don't deserve it. You sound pretty confident. Lets see if you can back those words up. You three vs us lter on tonight."Nikki challenged, sick of this girl's attitude.

Later that night.

Team Bella came out to Nikki's theme song doing their entrance. After that, Beautiful Monster played through the arena as the girls did their entrance.

Melissa and Alicia Fox started the match and it was pretty much back and forth until Melissa got the upper hand, tagging in Carly. Carly used her speed and agility to her advantage. Eventually, Alicia reversed a move and tug in Brie, who dominated Carly for a bit. After that, Brie tug in Nikki and they hit a double team move, allowing Nikki to take control. Carly managed to fight back but got pushed back into her corner. Hayley tug herself in and used the top rope toflip herself into a hanstand on the tpo rop, hitting a split-leg legdrop. She then got Nikki up, pulling her in a rampaige position before turning her around in a Tombstone Pildriver position, wrapping her legs around Nikki's head and falling back, hitting Nikki's face on the canvas. Hayley rolled over, still holding Nikki and sat up, pulling Nikki's legs and pinning her for the win.

The Angels of Darkness celebrated their win before heading backstage. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! This is the second chapter I'll upload today. Lets get straight to it.

Chapter 4

First matches on Raw and confronted by The Shield

Before Raw.

Hannah, Melissa and Carly walked through the doors of the arena, talking and laughing. They were often seen together and they were always laughing. They were inseperable and everyone who saw them together knew that. Hannah seemed to be the one making them laugh. That's what everyone thought and they were right. Hannah had always been the social butterfly of their group. She was the sweet, friendly, funny, cool, fun-loving, rebellious bad girl and troublemaker.

Melissa was the gothic, at times anti-social, laid back one who just went with the flow. She was Hannah's best friend and partner in crime. They were always having fun and causing trouble together.

Then you get Carly, the sweet, bubbly, loveable girly girl, who stuck around for the ride. The three girls couldn't be more different but they were closer than most siblings could even dream of.

All of the Divas would kill to know what they talk and laugh about. They had spoken to Melissa and Carly for a few minutes but they didn't know anything about either of them. The NXT Divas knew them but had never spoken to them, except Paige, who seemed to have been friends with them. Hannah had only introduced herself to them but Paige seemed to have been friends with her. The three girls mostly kept to themselves and each other for reasons only they knew.

When they walked into the Divas' locker room, laughing, everyone turned to look at them before going back to what they were doing. "Hey, what's up?"Hannah said, smiling. Nikki looked up to see Hannah looking directly at her, smiling sweetly. Everyone turned to see who she was talking to and were shocked, having assumed she was talking to Paige, Melissa or Carly.

"You talking to me?"Nikki asked confused, looking behind her, checking for anyone she could be talking to. She looked back at Hannah who nodded, looking slightly amused.

"Yeah, I think so and there's no one behind you. Why is it so shocking?"Hannah replied, interested in what Nikki's answer would be.

"Well, you've never spoke to any of us before." Nikki began."I just wasn't expecting it, at all."She finished, sounding confused.

"Oh right, yeah, that would be confusing."Hannah agreed, tilting her head to the side thinking about it.

"Yeah."Nikki said, nodding her agreement.

That night Raw

"Okay, enough playing around. It's time for the games to end, Hayley, tonight me and you will step in this ring to see who the better Diva is."Nikki challenged, confident she would win.  
The titantron made static noises as the words "I accept" appeared on it. Nikki smirked and nodded her head. "That's what I'm talking about!"Nikki exclaimed.

Hayley appeared on the titantron, smirking. "You want a one on one match with me and you'll get it. But you're not the only one who wants a match. How about Melissa and Carly have a tag team match against Brie and Alicia. I think that sounds good."Hayley smirked.

Beautiful Monster echoed through the arena as Melissa and Carly walked down the stairs through the crowd. Melissa walked to the barricade and jumped over, moving out of the way as Carly ran at the barricade, dived over and did a forward roll, standing on her feet. The two got in the ring as Nikki got out, nodding.

The match was pretty much back and forth until the lights went out. When they came back on, Hayley was behind Nikki. She hit Nikki in the back of the head, knocking her down. She then rolled Nikki in the ring behind the ref before moving around the ring. The ref noticed Nikki and tried to get he out of the ring as Hayley pulled Brie off the apron as Alicia wnt for the tag. Alicia tried to grab Hayley but she moved back. Alicia kicked Melissa in the gut and ran, about to rebound off the ropes but Hayley grabbed Alicia's leg, tripping her before backing up as Melissa hit her finisher and pinned Alicia for the victory.

Carly and Melissa celebrated before leaving through the crowd. Hayley got in the ring with Nikki and the match began. Hayley got the upper hand rather quickly and dominated Nikki, throwing her around the ring by her hair. She got Nikki up and hit a powerful sit-out powerbomb. Then she irish whipped Nikki, rebounding off the robes opposite and hitting a powerful spear in the middle of the ring. Hayley then pinned Nikki for the win, celebrating her victory before leaving through the crowd.

When she got back, she bumped into The Shield. She wasn't very happy about that, at all. Roman was the first to speak."You can't do that."

"Can't do what?"Hannah asked, knowing where this was going. She'd heard it before.

"Hit a spear that powerfully. You're a Diva. Divas can't do things like that."he replied, glaring a hole through her.

"That's exactly what everyone tells me but I ignore them."Hannah said, waving away his words.

"Maybe you should stop ignoring them. You might wanna stop before you hurt yourself or someone else."Dean said, not very happy.

"Do I look stupid to you? Look at me, Dean. I've been doing this a long time. I know how to execute that spear and you sell it like a normal spear. I know how to not hurt someone."Hannah fired back, rolling her eyes.

Dean glared at her, angry he couldn't think of a smart ass thing to say.

"Now, if you're done wasting my time, I'll be going."Hannah said, pushing past them about to leave but stopping. "Oh, by the way, the next time Carly or Melissa try to talk to you, make time for them."she added, glaring at them as she walked away.

A/N:Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Review and leave suggestions for something you want to happen or someone you want to be in it.  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've decided to do this one a little differently. The first half will be The Shield's POV and the other half will be Hayley's so lets get to it.

Chapter 5

The Shield's opinion and a meeting with The Authority

Dean's POV

We all glared at her as she walked away. Who was she to tell us what to do, who to talk to and who to make time for. We couldn't do anything about her, she wouldn't care. That just made her interesting though.

All the other Divas were scared of us. They wouldn't even consider disobeying our advice but she was different. She wasn't scared ofus and she told us what to do. There's something intriguing about her though, something that makes you want to get to know her. That won't happen, though, because we already hate her and she hates us too. That is obvious to everyone.

"I don't have time for this," I began. "I need to go meet Renee."

"Oh yeah. How are you two?" Roman asked.

"We're good. I'm taking her out after the show actually." Dean replied, smiling slightly.

"Might wanna stop flirting with the new girl then." Seth said, voicing what both he and Roman thought was happening.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting. I hate her. I'd never flirt with her." Dean told then in a convincing tone.

"That's what you said about the others too." Roman informed him.

Dean rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever. I'm going to meet Renee." he grumbled, slight anger in his voice.

Meanwhile, in the Divas' lockeroom

"I'm back!" Hannah announced as she walked in. ""Hi" she greeted. The Divas all looked over. She was stood with Melissa, Carly and Paige. They were talkiong about something but nobody Knew what.

"One second."Hannah said before heading over to Nikki. "Hey Nikki. Good match out there." she complimented, smiling at Nikki.

"Thanks. You too." Nikki replied, not as shocked that they were talking as last time.

The rest of the Divas watched as Hannah and Nikki briefly conversed. "So you and your friends coming out tonight after the show?" Nikki asked, hoping they would. She wanted to get to know the three new Divas, especially Hannah.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Hannah replied, wanting to know more about her new co-workers.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Hannah, I've come to collect you and take you to The Authority's office for a brief meeting. Just a few minutes." a stagehand called in from outside.

"Ok!" Hannah called back, turning to her friends. "When I get back, I'll tell you what happened. I'll give you a hint. A certain stable tried to tell me what people have been saying my whole career."

When she got to the Authority's office, she knocked on the door before entering." You wanted to see me." she said as she walked in.

"Yes, we did." Stephanie said, gesturing for the younger woman to sit down. "Take a seat."she said.

Hannah sat down, thinking she knew what was going to be said.

"That was brilliant!" Steph complimented, praise clear in her voice. "Not many Divas could do what you just did."

"Really?" she said, shocked that they weren't giving her a lecture.

"Anyway, I have something I need to discuss with you. Our cameras picked up something rather interesting earlier, you arguing with the members of the Shield. We showed it and fans want more. After your feud with Team Bella, we want you to feud with the Shield." Steph told her.

"Can't wait." Hannah said."We accept." she added.


End file.
